


Oracle Magic

by wickedorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, everybody lives au, oracle magic and its many uses, siblings talking about stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: Written for my "Fuck SESTA/FOSTA" drabble drive. Request: "They talk about Oracle magic. *cough*"





	Oracle Magic

**Author's Note:**

> In my “ultimate happy ending where Luna lives and has her Glaives in a closed poly relationship, Noctis has his Crownsguard in his closed poly relationship, and Ravus somehow fell into a relationship with Safay Roth because fuck canon constraints and why not, fight me” verse.

He hadn’t intended to bring the subject up at all, actually.  Most definitely not at a typical afternoon tea with his sister, which was usually full of both serious and nonsensical conversation, but on the subject of oracle powers… he could hardly resist.  "The healing energy of our family… it has additional effects, does it not?“

Lunafreya sipped her tea, thinking.  "People have reported a warmth, yes.  Sometimes a lasting tingling.  It can be quite powerful, I have heard.”

Ravus thought for a few seconds, reflecting.  Determining whether or not to press on.  Curiosity won out, of course.  "Are you able to _manipulate_ it?“

The queen only took another sip of tea, appearing as though the question may be one of those things she would simply send her brother off on his own to research.  He’d likely have preferred that.   Instead, she was mischievously direct: "You’ve been doing pervy things with it, haven’t you?”

He could not _fully_ pretend that the coughing fit was entirely from swallowing the tea incorrectly, though it was also from that.   Worse, it sent his sister into a giggling fit, the both of them fighting for breath for the better part of at least a minute, possibly two.

Luna decided to spare her brother a little hardship.  "It is… a known ability.  Though not openly admitted to.  If you must know.“

"Yes.”   Ravus said far too quickly, then coughed a bit more.  "Thank you.“  He really did intend to excuse himself, however–  Well, call it being a big brother and making an attempt to tease his sister.  "Shame you _weren’t_ wed to the line of Lucis.  He misses out.”

Instead of the blush he hoped to see there, a playful grin graced Lunafreya’s face.  "Well… the line of Lucis has their own interesting things.“

The blush, it seemed, had wound up on the wrong cheeks.  Even so, Ravus had yet more curiosity to satisfy.  "Are you telling me that you and King Noctis gossip about sex?”

“We have delightful conversations about a little bit of everything.”  Luna defended with a mild, nonchalant wave of her hand as she set her teacup down.  Then added, “ _Nyx and Prompto_ gossip about sex, and Nyx happens to be remarkably open.”

“ _Lunafreya._ ”  He did not want to hear more.

“And Crowe’s natural ability at magic really makes quite the impact–”

“ _Luna–_ ”

“I can only _imagine_ what Ignis must be like–”

“ _Freya._ ”

She dissolved into full-blown laughter, the kind that was difficult to pull away from, wracking her entire frame in a way that was actually a delight to see.  Not the pain, not the coughing of times past; real and honest laughter that she eventually had to wipe from her eyes, giggles continuing.  "You look like a ripe strawberry, brother.“

"I believe I’m starting to feel like one.”  He did his best to pretend offense, trying to hide his own smile.  "Being brutally decimated by an innocent-looking rabbit.“

She broke into giggles yet again.  "I’m sorry, Ravus.  You make it impossible to resist.”

And despite the smile that finally warmed his features, Ravus found himself wondering out loud, “What would Mother think of all of this?”

Luna understood a matter of some importance when she heard one.  Still smiling, she reached forward to take her brother’s armored hand, still willing him to be unafraid of it.  Her brother the king: they’d decided upon joint rule of Tenebrae for the time being, _decided upon_ so very many things because they found themselves able to.  Free to do so.  "Mother would be proud that we are all choosing our own fate and attempting to lead with kindness she instilled within us.  And she would want us all to be happy, with people who love us and people we love.  You know that.“

Swallowing, Ravus nodded once, curling his hand around his sister’s delicately.  That much was true.  They had broken from fate to make their own way; to remake the world.  "I suppose I do.”

Nodding once, satisfied, Luna leaned back and reached for her tea cup again.  "Now if you aim your magic right for his perineum…“

” _Lunafreya._ “


End file.
